Pleurnichard
by littlething
Summary: Jecht pense à son fils...


_**PLEURNICHARD**_

Sa bouche ouverte, son visage crispé.

Dernier souvenir que j'emporte. Ben alors mon Titi tu ne te doutais pas de ce que j'allais faire ?Pfffff...

Tu ne t'ai pas habitué à l'idée que ton père était un être dépourvu de tout sentiments humains ?On m'a proposé ma mort je leur ai offert la leur.

Je ne dois pas me poser de questions. Tuer, tout tuer sur mon passage ,qu'il voit de quoi son père adoré est capable. Tout ce sang...Quantité illimitée. Un peu comme tes larmes fiston.

Pleurnichard...Déjà quand il était petit : « Papa arrête de boire, Papa pourquoi t'es jamais là, PAPA JE TE DETESTE ! »

Ces phrases étaient la plupart du temps noyées dans son chagrin et sa haine. Je ne les supportaient plus.

J'ai un petit pincement au cœur quand je repense à son expression quand il a essayé de me prendre en chasse. Me prendre en chasse...Hahahahahaha !

Comme si je pouvais être sa proie !Il ne se rend même pas compte de la puissance de Sin !Moi qui l'ai tout le temps entre les mains j'ai peur. Oui peur !

Moi Jecht qui Iamthebester à longueur de journée. Je me rend compte de l'horreur que je côtoie chaque jour. Yevon je sais que tu m'entend alors pourquoi !Pourquoi vouloir régner sur un monde mort ?

Répond moi Dieu de mes couilles ! !Répond moi...En ce moment j'avance vers d'autres contrées. Celles du rêves. Je peux aller dans tous les rêves !Mais je ne peux pas atteindre ceux de mon fils.

Normal ,il EST un rêve. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Je suis dans les rêves de Seymour. Je sais qu'il est mort mais pourquoi les morts ne rêveraient pas ?La mort est un sommeil alors pourquoi un sommeil sans rêves ?

Bref les rêves de Seymour sont plutôt calmes en ce moment. Ce sont des rêves où il retrouve sa mère. Je sens une douleur étouffée qui refait surface.

Tidus...Quand il était petit il me détestait ça n'a pas du beaucoup changé. A quoi tu pensais guerrier de pacotille ?Qu'il allait se jeter dans tes bras en te papouillant ?Je soupire.

A l'intérieur de Sin il fait froid. Je suis sur une sorte de plate-forme un grand écran devant moi me permet d'observer le monde réel. Ou imaginaire.

Seymour parle avec sa mère devant une cabane en pleine cambrousse. Le fils et la mère ont tout les deux de grands sourires. Je me sens un peu réchauffé.

Soudain je vois le monde de Seymour basculer. Le ciel devient noir la cabane a disparu et à la place de sa mère se trouve Anima qui hurle de douleur.

Seymour hurle il essaye de la retenir alors qu'elle est happée par la terre. C'est trop pour moi.

Je pars voir autre chose. Je décide de me réfugier dans un monde alternatif. Je suis caché dans une sorte de grande grotte.

J'y resterai jusqu'à ce que mon fils ait fini son apprentissage. Et accessoirement qu'il puisse me tuer. J'ai l'impression de virer mélodramatique là.

Mais bon c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir son fils !ça y est maintenant je fais de l'humour noir...Didi fils d'abruti.

Je vais attendre très longtemps alors autant en profiter pour régler mes comptes avec moi-même.

Ma vie. Enfance normal, je rencontre une nana ,je lui fais un gosse (dont je ne m'occupe pas très bien et c'est peu dire) Je me barre dans le monde réel ,je me fais des copains (Braska et Auron) je suis embarquer pour une mission impossible ,je manque de tuer un shoopuf, je me fais overkiller par le boss qui en profite pour faire de moi le nouveau boss et enfin mon fils me retrouve et est déterminé à me tuer.

Histoire pour le moins mouvementée...Braska est mort et Auron...Bah j'sais pas exactement.

Quand je l'ai quitté il n'était pas précisément ce qu'on peut appeler un être humain en bonne santé. Maintenant avec Auron tout est possible.

Dieu que je m'emmerde ici !Oups !Ne surtout pas parlé de Dieu ici !Yevon n'est pas très accommodant. Je chantonne une vieille chanson.

Les paroles me calment. Ce n'est pas l'hymne des priants. C'est vrai que cette prière m'apaise mais il y a aussi une autre chanson que j'adore ,une vieille berceuse :

J'ai surmonté nombreuse chose mon ange 

_**Pour qu'enfin tu puisses dormir mon ange**_

_**Tu replis tes ailes et tu fermes les yeux**_

_**Je peux enfin contempler ton visage heureux**_

_**Ton sourire me transcende**_

_**Je m'arrache à la contemplation il faut que je descende**_

_**Damné pour un ange**_

_**C'est étrange**_

_**Les enfers m'accueillent pendant que tu dors**_

_**Pour moi ton sommeil est d'or**_

_**J'ai mal je souffre je hurle**_

_**Je souffre à cause d'un ange**_

_**N'est ce pas étrange ?**_

_**Les diables me sourient**_

_**« Il n'en a rien à faire de toi maintenant qu'il est endormi »**_

_**Mon âme se laisse lentement envahir par le désespoir**_

_**Autour de moi tout est noir**_

_**Je suis mort**_

_**Je suis mort et toi tu dors**_

Elle est belle...Elle raconte un peu mon histoire.

Si on peut qualifier tidus de piaf évidemment.

Et moi de personne généreuse et songeophile. Allez comme j'ai rien d'autre à faire je vais inventer des mots !Jecht, jecht ton humour ne va pas en s'améliorant...

Soudain je sens une forte secousse dans sin. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?Il a pas fait son rototo ?Puis je sens la secousse se répandre en moi...

TIDUS !Il est prêt !Il m'appelle !Yevon...Je me sens en marche. Tidus, est tu prêt ? J'ai peur .

Peur pour moi mais aussi peur pour lui. Je ne veux pas le tuer ce serait trop cruel !Trop tragique trop mélodramatique...Tu es trop jeune pour mourir. Je ne supporterai pas une tragédie de plus !Alors t'as intérêt à être à la hauteur fiston !

Il m'a tué ça y est. Je vois les larmes envahirent sa figure comme d'habitude.

Comme toujours avec moi. Il pleure ,ne peut plus s'arrêter. Cependant je suis presque euphorique. Car il pleure pour moi.

Pas contre moi. Il pleure. Sa te rend tellement triste ?Je pensais que tu n'en avait rien à faire...

Mais pleure pleurnichard , pleure....Avec ton imbécile de père.


End file.
